


Quick and Frantic

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's giving Souji a handjob. He's not sure how it ended up that way but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke/Souji SMUT SMUT SMUT_  
>  Because this how I always saw the pairing.  
> If possible I'd like it with a bit of fluff and not only a PWP :T

Yosuke's jerking Souji off. He's _jerking Souji off_ , holy shit, what the hell, how did they even end up like this?

"Shit, Souji, dammit, oh man, oh man—"

Souji makes a noise that might mean he's agreeing with him. Or maybe it's just the kind of noise he makes when someone's got a hand on his dick and, shit, Yosuke knows that now, he can totally say he knows what Souji sounds like when he's being jerked off and it sounds—it's kind of—it might be really awesome. Yosuke can't think straight enough to decide, not when he's nervous as hell and shaking and all the blood's gone to his dick.

Fuck, he doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life.

"Keep…" Souji's digging his nails into his back and keeping him close – ridiculously close, his face is right there, an inch away or something – and trying to spread his legs but they're already obscenely wide. One of them is between Yosuke's legs, and he's grinding against it like a pervert but it feels amazing, and the other is kind of thrown up on the back of Souji's couch, which can't be comfortable but turns Yosuke on like crazy. The only way it'd be better would be to have it – he doesn't know – thrown over his shoulder, maybe. "Don't stop, Yosuke, please, go faster."

Yosuke opens his mouth to tell him something – that he's not going to leave him hanging, that he has no idea what he's doing, that Souji better return the favor after this or he's going to be pissed – but all that comes out is another string of swears. Souji doesn't seem to care. If anything, he might like it; his hips jump and his breathing gets heavier, his face redder, and Yosuke's hand is covered in precome, Souji's so damn wet and hard, and Yosuke really, really wants to kiss him.

So he does because, well, he can't be held accountable for what's happening right now. It's a crap kiss, too hard and too hurried, and Souji kind of jerks like he's been electrified or something. Yosuke jumps back – not far, Souji's still got a hold on him – just in time to see Souji coming and, okay, this is probably the hottest thing he's ever seen and he's seen a hell of a lot of porn. It's so damn hot he almost comes in his pants except that he doesn't and, fuck, he wishes he had because now he's got to get Souji to touch him and Souji's gone brain dead or something, caught up in the post-orgasm bliss that he's denying Yosuke.

"Come on, partner, touch me, _fuck_ …"

He has to grab Souji's hand and put it on his dick, but once it's there Souji comes back to himself and starts stroking, pulls him so close their breath hits each other's necks. It's all too much – Souji's hand on him, Souji panting loud in his ear – and about ten seconds later he's messing up his pants and getting Souji's hand dirty, and Souji lets out a long, low moan that makes Yosuke want to grab his dick all over again.

So he does, just squeezes it for a second, and it feels weird but good, warm and slick, and the way Souji shudders is nice too. Then he lets go and sags against Souji, pinning him to the couch. Souji grunts and they're all entwined and messy and sweaty, but he's in no condition to move and Souji's still holding him so he stops thinking about it and listens to Souji catch his breath.

After a while, he figures he should say something. Something profound, maybe, or awesome, so they don’t lie in silence forever.

"We've got to study like this more often."

That's neither profound nor awesome but it'll have to do.

Souji laughs. "Yes, definitely."

Yosuke thinks about trying to kiss him again and settles for touching his lips against his neck in what he hopes passes as a casual, unnoticed movement. He'll do it next time, when he's not feeling so boneless, and he'll knock Souji's socks off. For now, he'll just lie here and – something touches him, like he's being tickled. Lie here and let Souji play with his dick?

…Yeah, that sounds okay.


End file.
